My forbidden love for him
by anangelslife
Summary: The love of two brothers run very deep. HikaruKaoru
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone well this is my first Host club fic and my second Yaoi fic .  
I really enjoyed writing this and am a big fan of  
**Hikaru/Kaoru**  
Enjoy!**  
Disclaimer** - I don't own Host club

**My forbidden love for him...**

**Hikaru POV**

I hold onto his beautiful body and feel each move he makes beneath me. Every shiver down his spine from my kisses and wondering tongue, to the arch of his back. He most defiantly is a breathtaking sight, my innocent angle.

My desire for him increases by the moment, the way he is laid open and vulnerable but also trusting before me. His face is flushed with heated passion while his hands clench at the silky bed sheets beneath him.

These are the things that are for my eyes only

My love my Kaoru.

I love the soft whimpers that escape his petite mouth, the way he moans and screams my name.

" Hahh...ah...hikaru...ngghh..ahh!"

They push me that much further off the edge when I'm buried within him thrusting in and out rhythmically savouring the feeling of my beloved.

** Kaoru's POV**

The look he gives me sends shivers down my spine. Those intense eyes stare straight into my soul devouring me and I let him.  
I willingly give all of myself to him and him alone.

My love my Hikaru.

The smoothness of his delicate skin against mine teases me almost to insanity. I gasp and sigh feeling him move with me. But I want more. So I pull him closer using my long legs, wrapping them around his firm waist bringing him down on me harder and therefore he pushes deeper into me.

" Ahh...hahh...Kaoru"

"Hikaru..." I let out a sigh.

We both moan at the wave of pleasure that surged through us. It takes my breathe away whenever we make love.  
The sight of him panting above me, his lips wet and swollen from our kisses.

My heart flutters when he whispers sweet nothings to me. his voice always warm and tender. I smile and run my fingers through his silky hair before pulling him down into a kiss. Our tongues battle, thrusting together warm and wet.

Delicious.

**Hikaru's POV**

I could feel a puff of air escape his lips as we continued to kiss. My lips explored his lushes mouth, cheeks, jaw and finally his beautiful neck.  
He loves it when I lick and suck there.

By now our breaths come out in short pants as we near completion. Both bodies glistened in sweat as we continued to trust and grind together. Feeling our release with in reach. Just a little more...

" Ahhh...hahh Kaoru...come with me..." He nods the best he could being too breathless to speak. Gripping his hips I pull out almost completely before slamming back in, hitting his prostate one final time.

I let out a shaky cry as I come and watched as he throws his head back in ecstasy. Just beautiful, lips apart his cheeks supporting a healthy flush, hands gripping my arms.

He is perfection.

Anyone would fall in love once their eyes lay upon him. But he is mine and I am his. Always and forever.

** Kaoru's POV**

Here we lay spread out on silky sheets catching our breathe. My head laying comfortably on his toned chest listening to the sound of his heart beating while my fingers draw small circles on smooth skin.

He's stroking my thigh lovingly as it's draped over him, running skilled fingers up and down. His other hand occupied with playing with my slightly wet hair.

" I love you Hikaru" I place small kisses on his chest as I say this. Loving the feeling of his skin.

" I love you too Kaoru" His touches my hand and brings it up to his warm mouth, kissing my palm slowly.

Everything is how is should be.

He knows he never needs to wonder where I am, as he'll always find me by his side. Cause our love is as deep as the sea, at times it has the rage of a storm. But most of the time is as gentle as his touch.

Our love is forbidden. But no one can keep us apart. We are a part of each other.

We are one.

First Hikaru/Kaoru fic finish!


	2. Chapter 2

lol I guess I told a little lie...I've decided to continue this story  
It going to be sweet and happy coz I don't like  
writing sad story's!  
My first host club fic  
**Hikaru/Kaoru**  
Enjoy!**  
Disclaimer** - I don't own Host club

**My forbidden love for him ...**

**Chapter two**

Warm sun light shone through the slight gap in the pale curtains. It slowly filled the room with light, while two bodies slept contently in one another's arms. Heat radiating off their nude forms as they tightened their embrace subconsciously.

The slightly younger of the two awoke first. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light in the room and was about to take in his surrounds when he felt a familiar arm tighten around his slim waist. Kaoru tilted his chin up and was greeted with the sight of his lover bathed in the morning sun light.

A small smile played on Hikaru's lip upon seeing his love. His hair was still ruffed from their night's activities and he was sporting a cute blush that lightly tinting his soft cheeks. Hikaru breathed in the sent of Kaoru as his twin buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Morning Kaoru "Whispered Hiakru. He ran his fingers through the boy's silky locks before lifting his lover's delicate chin to meet his face.

"Morning Hikaru" Breathed the younger teen before he was silenced with a kiss.

Both massaged their lips together lovingly taking their time to feel one another before Hikaru skillfully slipped in his tongue into Kaoru's hot mouth. Kaoru eagerly accepted the wet muscle moaning softly when both tongues slid together.

Hikaru couldn't get enough of Kaoru his warmth and taste were all so enticingly sweet and erotic. His beautiful Kaoru. When they parted Kaoru smiled sweetly placing his head back on Hikaru's chest and began drawing circles with his finger much like he did last night.

"You know Hikaru we have to get up or we're going to be late for school" Hikaru's frowned he really didn't feel like moving and loosing kaoru's warmth. He absent mindedly began running his hand gently up and down Kaoru's back, going further south with each stroke.

"mmm...Hikaru stop or we'll...ahh be..late" Hikaru smirked feeling the tremble run down Kaoru's body as his naughty hand gripped kaoru's cute little behind, god he loved the smoothness of the petite muscle. And the hot breath that was heating up his chest wasn't helping him get out of bed, more like it made him want to ravish his lover.

"But Kaoru we still have some time...and I think you'll enjoy what I want to do to you." Hikaru whispered his suggestion into Kaoru's ear before he swiftly shifted their position till Kaoru was blushing under him.

Kaoru bit his lower lip and blushed even more when Hikaru settled himself in between his legs making a point to slide his hands slowly up each of his thighs. " Hikaru...mmm...thats not fair"

Hikaru smirked dipping his head low to lick his twins right nipple. "You know I like to play _dirty_ Kaoru" Hikaru glanced up to see kaoru's delicious expression as he continued to abuse his brother's nipples with his tongue.

Kaoru was too aroused now to argue, and urged Hikaru on by gripping his silky hair with both hands directing him south which the older twin happily complied. Kissing his was down and was so close to making his love feel pleasure when a knock on the door stopped his movements.

"Young masters are you awake?" The voices was from the maids

Both teens let out a groan in frustration, but quickly moved to get ready before the maids walked in on them in such a position. Since no one knew about their relationship it wasn't wise to continue with their activities however much they wanted to.

**At school...**

Two sets of eye scanned their surroundings for anyone one else who might be in the music room. Satisfied that they were alone the two lovers turned towards each other, grins plastered on their faces.

"We got here early because of the maids...care to continue where we left of?" smirking Hikaru pulled the slightly smaller body tightly against himself, loving how soft Kaoru felt.

"Hikaru you know anyone could walk in" Kaoru couldn't help but to grin, even though it was a risky the feeling that they could be caught any moment turned him on. Encircling his arms loosely around Hikaru's shoulders Kaoru let his finger run through Hikaru's locks before roughly pulling his lip down crushing them with his own.

There was no time to be gentle and slow, now it was all hard and rough. Tongues crashed with passion and hands wondered everywhere. Caressing, pinching and gripping...

"ahh...hmmm" Kaoru ran his hand down his twins lean but well muscled body, not stopping and cupped him through his trousers.

"Damn tease...ahh" Hikaru groaned, and Kaoru smirked. "I like to play _dirty_ too Hikaru..."

Hikaru felt so aroused by Kaoru's seductive voice, pulling him closer their lips touched again. Hikaru began his exploration down his lover neck biting down not so gently on the sensitive skin. Whilst running his and down the curve of Kaoru's back and was close to slipping his hand down into his twins trousers when...

cough cough

" Kaoru, Hikaru please stop before someone else walks in" The girl stood clad in her usual boys uniform and closed the door firmly behind her.

The twins pouted then sighed, moving and straightening out their uniforms. Both glad that it was only Haruhi that walked in on them since she had known about them for quite a while know. Funny she may have even known before they got together that the two boys had a deeper relationship then just brothers.

"Haruhi how are you?" Smiled Kaoru, forgetting completely that they had just been caught in the act.

Haruhi's eye brows twitched, it never ceased to amaze her how quickly they could just turn back to normal as though she had never seen them practically groping each other.

**Later on...**

"Hikaru please not in front of others" Kaoru let his face heat up while in the arms of his twin. His face showed the expression of shyness and embarrassment.

" Im sorry Kaoru, you are just to cute." Hikaru wrapped an arm around Kaoru's shoulders pulling him close to his chest while the other encircled kaoru's slim waste. He brought their lips inches apart and heard the squeals and sighs of the on looking girls.

"Hikaru..." God he wanted so much to kiss his sweet lips, since not only were they interrupted in the morning they got interrupted again here as well.

" I'm sorry Kaoru I'll restrain myself for you..." Upon saying thing he slowly let go of Kaoru. Only thinking what the night awaited them.

"WAAA BEAUTIFUL BORTHERLY LOVE!"

Wooo well there you go the second chapter!  
Really enjoy doing Hika/Kao  
Hope you like


End file.
